The Color of My heart
by Brown Eyed Vampire
Summary: This is a remake of my old one, it's basically if instead of Laurent in the meadow it was Victoria? Bella was bitten and now it's 10 years later, and the Cullens return what will they think of Bella and her new family? ExB hm, maybe..
1. Prologue

SorryI deleted the old one it had to be done, but don't worry this one will be improved I promise... Again sorry to all of thoughts I disappointed I'm going to fix the whole thing, I"M REALLY SORRY, well I hope you like the updated version.

**Prologue**

"What wrong with you Isabella, your not scared are you" Victoria sneered, her onyx eyes danced with utter joy as she slowly circled me. 

_She's right what is wrong with me?_ I wondered. 

_I had everything (well almost everything) a wonderful life, family that cared, friends that were…. Well kinda there for me, I had Jacob, and I even had a good life planned ahead of me, so why was I here, Hm maybe it had to do with that heart breaking no good stupid machonistic Vampire Boyfriend and his no good rotten family, yea that could be it. . . . ._

"Where's your little Edward, Hm, he didn't leave his little pet to hang high and dry did he?" Victoria laughed, brushing a few of fire red strands out of her eyes. 

Her red hair licked at her marble face as the wind gently ruffled it. Her blood red eyes danced with utter joy and excitement of the 'hunt'. 

Of course I really couldn't consider this a 'hunt', considering of the positions her a vampire with crazy speed and strength. 

And then me the danger prone magnet that trips on oxygen. 

"Well speak up girl, where's your precious Edward" she commanded. 

I could hear Edward's voice coxing me to lie, but I shoved the little voice back, choosing to ignore his desperate pleas. 

"He's… he's well gone" I whispered, my voice was low and scratchy, from lack of use. 

A tear slipped from my right eye sliding down my pale porcelain face, until it reached my chin. 

My eyes lower to the ground just in time to see the tear connect with a small ray of light as it fell to the earth below my knees. 

I mean as much as it hurt me to admit it, it was the truth; I need to grasp that concept, because he had moved on. 

_But I can't let go, I do love him_ I thought pathetically. 

_But you hate him too don't you_ my mind argued back. 

_That's true too, Oh god I'm going nuts, I'm arguing with myself when I have a blood thirsty vampire about five feet away from me._

"Pity I have to kill you now" she mused, smiling cruelly. 

"No!" I gasped crawling away from her. 

No she couldn't, I promised Edward, Oh and Charlie he'll be so torn up, Renee & Phil what about them, oh no and Jacob, oh boy will he be mad. 

"Hm, this will be so pleasant, well for me atleast" she laughed, smiling gleefully as she lunged aiming for the soft skin of my neck. 

I think that was the last thing I heard or even saw, before she bit me, Victoria lithely dancing to my side smiling with ultra white teeth as she sunk them into my ultra white neck. 

Then it was like time had stopped, Victoria froze in her feasting of my blood, the bird over head were silenced, and the throbbing pain in my skull and neck were gone. 

"I hate you as much as I love you Edward Mason" escaped my pale white lips before time started up again, and I look at the cloudy sky above me, a small smile on my lips as tears slowly fell from my eyes. 

I was getting dizzy, like the earth was being to spin; it took all the effort I had just to keep my eyes open. 

_Hm pitiful, _I thought glumly, _I never thought it would end this way, I'm not even putting up a fight._

"Hey get off her" a small girls voice squeaked. 

The next thing I knew Victoria was lifted from me and I mentally sighed in relief. 

"We're sorry we didn't get here in time" a male voice whispered in my ear. 

I could hear the roar of battle in the back ground. 

I smiled briefly, thankful I wouldn't die. 

The smile stayed on my lips as I closed my eyes not glancing at my savories. 

Well the smile stayed there, that is, until the hellish pain consumed my every thought, my every movement, the every fiber of my being. 

I screamed out in agony, begging my savories to stop the fire which was slowly consuming me as I clawed viciously at my neck. 

I could feel the skin break under my nails; blood slowly trickled from the claw marks. 

But before I could continue someone pinned my arms to my side and picked me up cradling my like a child when they've skinned there knees on the pavement. 

"No please leave me alone… kill me please… make it stop" I screamed in pain. 

Another hot wave of the hellish flame went through me searing my insides and torching my lungs. 

"Please kill me" I cried, hot tears the streamed down my face that was twisted in pain. 

"Don't worry it will all be over in three day" the boy whispered to me leaning his cool chin on my forehead. 

I clung to him desperately like he was my last line of hope and light in the world. 

"Just three days, just three days" he repeatedly murmured, for my sake or his I never knew. 

I didn't want to be changed, no not without Edward, oh god, what a lonely existence I will end up living… 

Somewhere in between my jumble of thoughts I realized I had fall into the black abyss of unconsciousness. 

**Okay yea that's the prologue for you... It's my first story please go easy on the Reviews. The next Chapter is coming soon, so yea. Please Review, and what else, oh okay I guess that's it.**


	2. The

**It's the next chapter amazing I know**

**Disclaimer- Right now me and my lawyers are working on some snazzy way to get the rights for Twilight, but for now they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella's Pov

-10 year later-

I sighed rolling over onto my stomach as I looked over at the alarm clock by my bed. 

The large red numbers glared back at me.

"Exactly Ten years" I whispered, Hm, how odd exactly ten years ago I was worried about my death, and now all I worried about is when my next hunt is. 

Okay that wasn't entirely true, I mean I still wondered about The Cullen Children, how they were, what they were doing if they missed me, obviously not considering they didn't come to my funeral or anything.

I played with the fringe on the navy blue comforter of my bed.

I looked around my room. 

It was bare, nothing that screamed 'I'm millionaire immortal vampire' or 'Ha I enjoy living a lonely blood thirsty existence'. 

The walls were a nice sky blue. 

My bed was a canopy bed, it had navy comforter with a silky matching navy blue canopy. 

The sheets were the same color as my walls. And the pillows where light and feathered down, just like the mattress. 

I loved my bed it's a pity I wouldn't never be able to use it though. 

Like I said my room was bare except the small vanity in the corner, the small side table, a large closet, of course I never wear half the stuff in there but when you have a sister bent on filling the closet there's no stopping her. 

There was a soft tap on my door, interrupting my little reviver. 

"What?" I moaned, propping myself on my elbows to get a look at the person that entered my room. 

When I saw the shaggy brown hair I immediately threw a pillow at the person who entered my room.

The man that entered my room caught the pillow with ease as he walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Isabella you have wounded my ego with this pillow" he laughed, mocking hurt as he hit me playfully with the pillow.

"I could wound a lot more than that, if you don't leave" I snapped, glaring at his messy brown hair and topaz eyes.

"Wow someone's grumpy today" he laughed. 

He glanced at a leather bound book on my vanity on the other side of the room, aka my diary and poetry I've created over the years.

"Oh what's this" He asked raising an eyebrow, as he motioned it forward with his index finger. The book flew across the room and into his outstretched hand.

"Tristan you stupid egotistical cowish telekinetic Vampire give me that back, or I'll get your wife." I growled tackling him to the floor. 

He grunted as we both connected with the wooden floors.

"Fine, fine here" Tristan said dropping the book, which I snatched and threw onto my bed. 

I slapped him over the head once more before crawling back onto the bed.

"Ow that hurt" he moaned standing up.

I could have beat him up more, I mean he was only a few inches taller than me heck I could take him, but I'm just too lazy today.

"You didn't come to make small talk or to look through my stuff what do you want" I mumbled burying my face in my brown comforter.

"Getting straight to the point I see, your just like-" 

"Tristan" I shouted cutting him off.

"Okay, okay Mom wants to talk to you she asked me to come and get you, there I'm gone happy" he laughed stalking out of the room.

"Crap what did I do now" I moaned.

**Okay so that was the next Chapter, in the next chapter what I'm not going to do is tell about her family. So yeah oh and did I mention REVIEW.**

**A great woman once said "No I don't want you to review, I expect you to review" so listen to the woman and REVIEW, please I'm begging you.**


	3. Real

**Okay this is the last chapter for the night then I'm off to bed, I'm tired and my fingers hurt…. A lot…**

-Bella's Pov-

I rolled out of bed dropping onto my knees and crawling over to a loose floor board next to my bed.

Once the diary was safely hidden in the space, I stood and brushed off the nonexistent dust on my jeans.

I trudged to the door, laying my hand on the knob careful not to crush the knob with my new strength.

The door opened easily, without a squeak or anything.

Once in the hall I turned around to close the door.

When I turned back around, a girl a few inches short than me stood there watching me curiously.

"Hi" I said slowly, gazing at the girl.

"Hi" she replied tucking a dark brown piece of hair behind her ears.

I looked around the halls, no one was there.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes I'm looking for my Husband have you seen him?" she was bouncing on her toes as she said this.

"Oh you mean Stupid Egotistical Cowish Telekinetic Vampire, that husband" I asked, smiling innocently.

She looked at me strangely then nodded, "Interesting mix of words but yes I think that's the one". 

I tapped my chin with a manicured index finger.

"Yep about five minutes I think he went to the living room" I replied.

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Iz" she said kissing my cheek before bouncing away.

"Oh and Donia" I called after her.

She stopped mid-skip and turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Love the hair so you" I said sincerely.

Donia smiled, and slowly raised a hand to touch her short dark brown hair which had white streaks through it; it was spiked out in all different directions using insane amounts of hair spray and gel.

"Thank you Iz" she called again disappearing down the hall.

I laughed softly to myself before walking down the hall.

Before I could get halfway down the hall, two girls my height cut me off.

The first girl had long blond hair wearing a pink sweater, pink leggings and a short jean skirt.

She was the perfect Barbie doll material.

Next to her was a girl with the blond hair cut short, and held away from her eyes with skull clips.

She wore a black band tee shirt for Paramore, jeans torn at the knees and fish net stocking gloves that went to her elbow.

Now she was the perfect Emo Barbie… Hm I wonder if they had Emo Barbie's?

"Hello Tasha" I said to Miss Barbie.

"Hello Teresa" I greeted Miss Emo Barbie.

"Hello" chimed the twins.

"Guess what?" Tasha said bouncing up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"Miss Baker next door is going to fall down the stairs and break her neck-" Tasha giggled.

"The good news is her daughter's surgery is going to go great" Teresa finished.

"Oh I see, well got to go get yelled at by mom, see you" I said, slipping by them.

"Kay Bye" they called walking down the hallway hand in hand.

Hm for seers there quite the odd bunch.

I mean seriously, Tasha is perfect preppy cheerleader material yet her visions are filled with death and despair.

While Teresa is the perfect Gothic girl stuff, while she see's all the good things in the world, marriage, birth, etc. etc.

"Hey" 

Two strong stony arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey yourself" I pulled away and kept walking.

Ugh great it was Devin.

I mean don't get me wrong he's really sweet and follows me around like a puppy.

And not to mention he stayed with me during my change while _he_ didn't.

But still with his constant flirting and the non-stop 'Will you please go out with me?'

It gets seriously annoying, I mean Mike Newton much.

"Wait, what's with the attitude?" he asked, chasing after me, shrugging off his arm.

"I have to go talk to mom, that's all" I said shrugging out of his arm.

"Oh, well are you riding with me to school?" he asked curiously.

"Nope taking my own car" I answered automatically.

"How about…" 

"No, no, no, and to any and all future questions NO! Oh and look here's my stop good bye" I said slipping into the library.

I slammed the door shut, and leaned against it till I heard his retreating foot steps fade away.

"Hello Bella"

**Hahaha Cliffy don't forget to REVIEW, Goodnight.**


	4. Author's Comment

Dead Reader,

I know I promised to never ever write an authors note, but here I am...

Anyway there is no real reason for my lack of updates.

And for that I'm sorry, as we speak I'm writing the new chapter, but unfortunately, the one that was suppose to be here is gone, along with the life of my computer... may it rest in peace.

I know again no really excuse but I promise before two weeks are up this story WILL BE UPDATED!

Sincerely Sorry,

Brown Eyed Vampire


End file.
